Overshadowed
by Dwarfsun
Summary: When Midna left Link, there's something she didn't tell him: she was pregnant. Now at the age of fourteen, her son struggles with everything from nobles to fan-girls. From a fear of crowds to stepping out of his father's shadow. But heroes cast long shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Overshadowed **

**_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the magnificent Legend of Zelda. I, unfortunately, own nothing. _**

**Prologue**

"Well….. I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna noted sadly. _Tell him_. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know._ I can't tell him. I won't do that to him._ "But…" she continued, giving no sign of her inner turmoil. "Never forget that there's another world bound to this one". _Tell him. You're the damn __**princess**__ for goodness sake! Show some backbone! _

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same sign…" Zelda said. One cannot exist without the other. _Would she say that if she knew?_ " I now know the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world…They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes… That is what I believe."

_ Yes, she's your friend. Link is too. So tell him._

"Zelda…" said Midna softly. "Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all people in Hyrule are like you…". _Fat chance._ "Then maybe you'll do all right". _Stop stalling. You need to leave. Now._ Midna turned and walked slowly towards the Mirror of Twilight. Stairs appeared from nowhere leading up towards the portal. _Say it_. Midna turned to Link who, as usual, stayed very quiet. _Say it now or you'll regret it for the rest of your life._ " Thank you…" she said. _Not what I had in mind, but go on…_ "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could still meet again…" _Yes, pity about that isn't it._ "Link…" Midna whispered. She could feel a single tear form. I can't do that. Not to him.

She felt the tear drift away from her face, the current of air coming from the portal behind her keeping it afloat. _ May as well put sadness to good use._ Midna slowly lifted her hand towards the tear. _Say it __**now**__! You'll never get another chance!_ " I…" Midna said as clearly as she could manage. _I can't do it…_ Instead Midna gave the tear a little push. "See you later…" she whispered bitterly. The tear floated towards the Mirror of Twilight. It hit the surface dead center. Light spread quickly outwards, cracking the mirror as it did so. Zelda and Link looked between Midna and the mirror in shock._ So clueless._ Midna stared at their shocked faces. _Am I doing the right thing_? She turned her back to them and sprinted up the stairs. _No turning back now._ She paused at the top at turned to look at them one last time. To look at him. Light from the mirror hit her head on. Link… She could feel it now. She was being pulled back into the Twilight Realm. She had to say it, but it was to late. She was back now. To the dark clouds that weren't as comforting as she remembered. _I'm pregnant._


	2. Chapter1

Author's Note: In case I didn't make this clear enough, Italics are thoughts.  
Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

CHAPTER 1

It's hard to tell the time in a land that's permanently twilight. That's a fact. Thanks to that little fact, Seth was always late for things. Not a good habit for a prince, but a habit he had. And of course, he was late again. This time he was late for The Feast of the Hero. The Feast of the Hero marked the day the Usurper King Zant has been killed. Killed by his Father. Yeah, that was why him being late was not a good idea.  
That was the first problem. The second problem was even more serious: girls.  
They had been following him for the last twenty minutes, no matter how fast he ran and how hard he tried to lose them. In fact, they where the very reason he was late.  
Damn girls.  
" Sign my pictograph!" the first girl screamed hysterically.  
"No, sign my model of you" shouted the second.  
"No, sign my forehead in permanent ink!" screamed the last girl, who was crawling over her friends to reach him. Seth grimaced. _Seriously, get a life_. Seth ran quickly, dodging merchants and peasants.  
"Sorry, excuse me, coming through , I'll pay for that later" he muttered as he crashed into half a dozen different stalls. Seth glanced quickly over his shoulder. He didn't see them anymore. Seth let out a sigh of relief. He could see the castle in the distance. Seth checked what he was wearing: a dark cloak with a hood. He tried to straighten his orange hair: the same colour as his mother. In fact, he had none of his father's features. That, at the very least was something to be thankful for. _The last think I want, is to be told how much I resemble him._ He was right at the gates of the castle now. One of the guards saw Seth and he immediately sank to one knee. It was Julius, a captain in the army. He was the one who taught Seth to fight.  
"Milord" Julius said. "Your mother has asked me to escort you to the banquet hall. She doesn't want any repeats of last year". He smiled grimly. "Nor the year before".  
"That lord was asking for it" Seth sulked. Julius raised an eyebrow.  
"He asked you to punch him in the face?" asked Julius sceptically.  
"In a way…" pouted Seth.  
"Of course milord" Julius said sarcastically. "I am ashamed, I ever doubted you".  
"I'll spare your life just this once" Seth said at once, pretending he didn't notice the sarcasm. They arrived at a set of double doors.  
"Here you go milord" stated Julius bowing. Seth took a deep breath, pushed the doors open and walked in. The banquet hall was huge with large crystal chandeliers decorating the roof. Most of the space in the room was taken up by a large u shaped wooden banquet table. The center of the table was reserved for the royal family. Guests occupied the other seats and the closer they sat to the royal family the more important you where considered. The hall was packed with the usual suspects: nobles and other wealthy, famous or powerful twili. All of them where staring at him. Seth needed to say something funny and understated. Something to break the ice.  
"Damn" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I'm going to say this one more time. I don't own legend of Zelda. I only own my ocs. There, that should do it. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Seth's legs started to shake. He'd always hated crowds and having the entire twili upper class staring at him, was not helping his phobia. A page stood up.

"May I present his lordship, his royal highness, prince of the Twilight: Seth son of Link the Hero of the Twilight for whom this feast is in honour of, and Midna Queen of the Twilight" the page declared pompously. Seth smiled awkwardly. He raised one hand.

"Hi" he muttered. _Smooth._ Slowly, Seth walked over to his place and sat down. His mother did not look happy. _Oh dear. This is not going to be fun._ Midna turned to face him. She can really be scary when she want's to.

"You are going to explain exactly why you were late afterwards." muttered Midna out of the corner of her mouth. Oh dear. Seth found himself rubbing the back of his hand subconsciously. He stopped himself immediately. Bad memories.

"Later" he muttered to Midna.

"You better. This feast is to honour your father! You should be proud!"

"Proud…yeah…" Seth sighed. _Not in a million years_. Seth tried his best in the following hours. He sat up straight, spoke formally and generally acted like a perfect gentleman. You could even be fooled into thinking he was proud of his father._ Quite a performance. I deserve a reward._

Seth collapsed onto his bed. He had ran right up to his room as soon as the feast was over. He loved his room. Here he could be himself. Here he wasn't a prince. Here he wasn't the son of a hero. It took some work to get it this way. When he was six, his mother has a full size picture of Link painted onto his ceiling. Not only did Seth find it slightly creepy, but he also didn't like the idea of his father watching him, judging him. He painted over it the second he had a chance. _Proud…_ Seth had never felt proud. Never. Bitter and angry, sure, but never proud of his father.

It was hard that was for sure. Always being compared to Link. For Seth, perfection was expected. While most of the twili didn't know all the facts of their rescue, they knew he was the prince and that meant he should be perfect. And then their was his mother. She looked at him like any second now he might put a green sock on his head. Or find a magical sword and slay evil.

Seth snorted. Midna probably made half of her stories about Hyrule and Link's deeds up._ Rock men and fish people… as if. And turning into a wolf! Mother really needs lessons on how to make lies believable._ Seth sighed. No matter how much he mulled it over, he would never be the person his father was. He would never shape up. He would always be overshadowed.

**A/N:**** Well there you go chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Here you go: chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Seth held his head in his hands, trying to erase the memories of last night from his brain. The Feast of the Hero was always one of his least favourite times of the year. This year was particularly bad. He excused himself as early as he could feinting sickness, but didn't get any sleep. Giving up on getting rest, he had got up and went into the kitchen before the sun had risen. He had dressed plainly, in a simple dark tunic. He was in no mood for fine robes at the moment.

He groaned, remembering that Midna was probably going ground him for life after he turned up late for yesterday's banquet. _And it wasn't even my fault!_ Seth sighed. He may as well face the music sooner, rather than later.

He got up from the table glumly and started walking towards his mother's bedroom. There was no doubt that she was awake. She was probably the only person in the whole castle who got less sleep than

he did.

Cautiously, Seth opened her bedroom door, peeking inside. The room was dimly lit. Dimly lit and empty. There was only one place she could be. Seth sighed. _I had hoped she'd stopped doing this._

* * *

He heard her before he saw her. Little sobs of anguish, shattering the silence of the morning. She was kneeling before a mirror. One if the Twilight Mirrors, actually. There had been one in the Twilight, and one in Hyrule. With Hyrule's mirror destroyed, the other one was useless…almost.

Midna used it scry Hyrule.

She held it in her hands, images of the land of light flowing across the mirror's surface. Images of **him**.

Riding on a horse across Hyrule.

Sleeping in a wooden tree house.

Feasting in a castle.

Talking to a brunette in an expensive dress.

Killing monsters in an open field.

It was his father.

Seth walked slowly, not wanting to disturb his mother._ I don't know why she tortures herself like this. She will never be able to let father go while the mirror is intact._

"Mother…" whispered Seth. "Are you…okay?"

He got a sob of despair as an answer. _I shouldn't have come._

"Link…" slurred Midna. _Is she drunk?_ Seth stepped back cautiously.

"I'm-err… sorry…I shouldn't have-umm I'll just…go?" Seth mumbled. Midna didn't seem to hear. She continued to stare at the mirror.

Seth risked a glance. His father was kneeling in the dust holding a shard of mirror. The Twilight Mirror.

He said something. The mirror could only show images, not sounds, so Seth couldn't be sure what he said, but he was pretty sure it was Midna. _I think I came at a bad time_. Seth stepped back cautiously.

"That would be smart…" muttered Midna. She didn't turn around but Seth could tell by her clenched fists, that she wasn't happy.

The sun was rising now, and more and more people would be getting up. Seth turned and left, deciding to leave before he was recognized, rather than trying to pry his mother away from the mirror.

* * *

The wooden sword hit Seth in his ribs, knocking the air from his lungs. He growled, rising from the dust, determined to land a blow on his assailant. He swung his wooden sword at his attacker's head. He was to slow.

Julius ducked with ease, smashing the hilt of his sword into Seth's face, knocking him onto the ground of the training arena.

"You haven't been practising, have you?" asked Julius looking down at Seth. "You know you won't improve if you don't practice."

"I won't improve even** with** practice." muttered Seth under his breath, rising from the ground.

"I'm sorry, all I heard was a whining noise. Could you repeat that please?" asked Julius.

Seth glared. "I was pretty sure I hated you. Now I'm sure."

Julius tilted his head.

"You know, considering your father, you'd think you'd be better at fighting." Seth narrowed his eyes._ He did __**not**__ jut mention my father._

Seth attacked Julius with renewed strength. His attacks became stronger, faster, more vicious. The mood shifted. Julius's eyes narrowed, a bead of sweat running down his neck.

Still, Seth struggled to land a blow. Julius was more experienced, and Seth was impressively

**un**-talented. Julius batted Seth's blade aside, whacking him on the cheek.

"Better" Julius grunted. "Although, it would be even better if I didn't have to make you angry, in order to do so."

Seth blushed. "Y-you… set me… u-up?" panted Seth. Julius nodded.

"I did what I had to do." he declared. He turned, strolling out of the arena. "You might want to clean this mess up."

**Review Replies: **

**StraightedgeWingZero:**** Thank you for your reviews. I made Seth's appearance the way it is for a certain reason, that will come in later. He does know Midna left Link, but, I don't think she left because she didn't love Link, but because of other reasons.**

**James:**** I think that this chapter's existence says a lot. I'm sure I can write a better ending than that.**

**upperground****: I'm sorry about my short chapters. It's something I want to improve on as the story goes on.**

**So, we learn a few things in this chapter. There's a second, practically useless mirror, and Seth has none of his father's natural talent. Thanks everyone for reading, leave a follow or even a favourite if you feel like it. Don't forget to review while you're at it. **

**-Dwarfsun**


End file.
